Beautiful Things
by Hermione Malfoy nee Granger
Summary: The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart," was Hermione Granger's cliché of the year. The war was over, and Voldemort had won. What happens when the one you are madly in love with marries another woman and you are forced to serve their family? Hermione Granger finds out. HGxDM oneshot.


The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart," was Hermione Granger's cliché of the year. The war was over, and everyone was still getting over the loss of their loved ones, Hermione Granger especially.

Voldemort had won and muggle-borns, half-bloods, and blood traitors alike were slaves for any pureblood under the Dark Lord's cause. Hermione had lost Ron, Harry, Ginny, everyone. Every single friend of hers was gone, or that's at least what the family that owned her told her. She, having the greatest luck, was hired by the Malfoy family as their personal form of punishment for the past 6 years she had been at Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed as she crawled out of her little bed, pulling on her usual maid's uniform. She put her hair into a braid that ended right after the swell of her breasts. Hermione then walked out and knocked on Draco's door, "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, sir. Would Astoria like anything special?" She asked, knowing that even after her pregnancy hormones were gone she would still be a needy bitch, but Hermione wasn't allowed to complain.

Draco was awoken by a knock at the door, and opened his eyes to see Astoria lay there, facing him. Not wanting to bother her, he stood and made his way to the door. He opened it, looking over her before shaking his head. "Astoria won't be eating breakfast this morning. Is my new suit in my wardrobe?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Hermione nodded, "Would you like me to feed Scorpius?" Hermione asked, looking into the room and seeing Astoria sleeping there. "I wouldn't want to wake her." She said, knowing she would be punished for waking the sleeping beast.

Draco thought for a moment, glancing back to Astoria. "No, I'll feed him. Astoria's good days are when she wakes up naturally." He gave a light shrug, scratching at his chest where the scar ended, the scar which Harry gave him in 6th year. "I think that's everything. Oh- Is my Mother awake?"

"No, would you like me to wake her for you?" She asked, glancing at his chest and then at the scar. She sighed, remembering that night all too clearly. Hermione remembered that entire night she cried her eyes out, not knowing whether or not Draco was alright or not. That was the only time she had ever hated Harry.

"No, I know better than to wake my Mother. Leave her a message telling her that if I don't see her during breakfast, I will see her at lunch when I return from an important meeting as I wish to speak to her." He moved a hand to his mouth as he yawned, glancing back to Astoria when he heard her fidgeting.

"Will do, sir. If there's anything else you need I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." Hermione said, walking down the marble steps and off to the kitchen, starting Scorpius' bottle first so it could cool down. She started making eggs for Draco with a side of bacon and sausage, knowing Astoria would throw a fit if she saw him eating it in front of her.

Draco shut the door and walked into his bathroom. He cleansed his face and brushed his teeth before making his way to Scorpius. He picked him up, and set him down to change him. Once he was changed, Draco went to change himself before taking Scorpius down to breakfast.

Hermione set the table and watched as Draco entered the room, "Your tie is crooked again." She pouted out, taking Scorpius from him and setting him on her hip. She reached up and straightened out his tie for him, loosening it a little. "Eat, I'll feed Scorpius. I don't want you to get yelled at for the meats." She said, sitting down and grabbing the bottle, letting the baby suck on it.

"Oh- Thank you." He looked at her a little incredulously, before taking his seat and beginning to eat, meat first. "Do I have any messages? Or any mail?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink and watching her feed Scorpius.

"Yes, Scorpius has an appointment at the healers on Wednesday, but that was it. Along with a card from the Greengrass family congratulating you and Astoria on your male heir." Hermione said, rolling her eyes a little. Astoria could give two shits about Scorpius. It was either he's too fussy or he smells bad. Oh, how Hermione wished she could just yell at the woman about how she was lucky she could have a child.

"What time? I may have to cancel a few meetings." He frowned a little. Since Astoria hardly looked after him, it was mostly him who did so. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his soon, but it was hard to look after him and work at the same time. He wished Astoria helped a little more; Hermione seemed to help more than she did. Once he was finished with his breakfast, he stood and walked towards her. "I'll take it from here. I have a few minutes to spare." He reached out to take Scorpius from her and held him gently in his arms, continuing to feed him.

"Around noon. If you need me to I can take him, I don't want you to cancel your meetings." She said, looking up at him with a gentle gaze. "I won't run away either, I have nowhere to go." She said, knowing he was probably running that thought through his hair. Hermione got up from her seat and took his plate, going to the sink and washing it.

Draco hesitated before nodding. "Yes, will you? That would help. I know you won't run away, especially with my son." He quirked an eyebrow at her before she disappeared to the kitchen. Once Scorpius had drunk his bottle, he began winding him. After that, he smiled down at his son, bouncing slightly. He still couldn't believe he had an actual soon. That he was a father.

"You never know, Draco, he is adorable." Hermione smirked as she walked back in, drying her hands on her dress. "I might have tried if a death sentence wouldn't be the answer for my crime." She said, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

Draco let out a small chuckle as his sons hand wrapped around his finger. "Of course he is, I was as a child. He'll have my charm once he's older." He glanced at her before checking his watch. "I best be going..." He smiled down at his son before planting a kiss to his forehead. "Daddy loves you, and he will see you soon. Granger will look after you until Nana wakes." He planted another kiss to his forehead before passing him to Hermione and grabbing his coat and briefcase.

"Have a great day at work. I'll try not to bother your cranky wife." Hermione called, waving to him with a slight smirk. She moved Scorpius into her arms and held him in her arms, rocking him slightly as he curled up to her chest. She couldn't help but smile down at the boy as she held onto her shirt, drifting off into sleep mode again. "I don't see how your Mummy could ever want to get rid of you. You're so innocent. Not even affected by all of the things going on now." Hermione said to him in a soothing voice, moving the blonde fringe out of his face.

Draco had a very busy day at work, and was glad it was over by the time lunch came. He got all his things together before flooing home. "I'm home." He shouted through the house as he hung up his coat and went to find the family.

Astoria walked down the steps to greet her husband, setting a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Narcissa and Lucius went out for lunch, so it's just us." She smiled, not even caring about Scorpius or Hermione. Obviously not Hermione, she was a servant. Hermione sat on the floor of Scorpius' nursery, tickling his stomach and pressing her lips to it, making funny noises and causing the room to fill with giggles.

Draco mirrored the kiss, and looked around. "Just us two?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Scorpius?" He talked to Astoria as they walked to his room. He set his briefcase on his desk and took of his tie, setting it aside. "Do you know what time my Mother will be home?" He asked her.

"Oh, right, he's with Granger." She said, just shrugging it off. "I'm not sure, I really didn't ask." Hermione sat on the floor, smiling at Scorpius before he started babbling. "Da-Da-Da-Da!" He giggled, holding his arms up. Hermione just gaped at him, wondering how he was learning so quickly with a brain like Astoria's. He must be exactly like Draco.

Draco nodded at Astoria, and made his way to the nursery. That was where Granger usually stayed whenever she looked after him, which was probably 24/7. He nodded on the door before entering, smiling when he saw his son. "I'm home-" He said to Scorpius, kneeling down opposite Hermione to kiss his son.

Scorpius started again, holding up his hands to his father and babbling, "Da-Da-Da-Da." He giggled, wiggling his fingers. Hermione just smiled and watched them, "I think he's calling your name, Da-Da." She said in a whisper, watching Draco.

Draco rocked him a little in his arms as he sat crossed legged on the nursery floor. He smiled to himself, "Those are your first words- I'm your first words." He blinked back a few tears, not wanting to Granger to see him cry. He was genuinely happy at this moment in time. Just him and his son. And Hermione, but he pushed that thought away.

"Awe! Are you crying?" Hermione teased, looking at his glossy eyes. She couldn't hold back her tears though, she felt so stupid. This wasn't even her kid, but she couldn't help but cry at his milestones. Being with Scorpius every day definitely made up for everything that had happened after the war.

Draco quickly wiped his eyes, shaking his head. "No-" He scoffed a little, looking at her before pausing. "A-Are /you/ crying?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. "Those better be happy tears. I mean, I know it's hard to be happy here..." He frowned a little, shrugging before turning his attention back to Scorpius.

"Of course I'm crying. I hate to admit it, but I think I'm growing attached to a Malfoy, and yes. They are happy tears, but with everything that's going on I'd rather be here than anywhere else." She said, wiping her eyes before standing up. "Your mother went out to tea with her friends; she'll be back around dinner time. She said something about going shopping afterwards." Hermione said, looking down at them and smiling again.

Draco let out a small laugh. "That's expected, since you do spend most of your time with him." He glanced up at her with a small smile before nodding. "OK, I'll speak to her soon. Will you let me know when she's arrived? I'll be in here." He moved to lean against the wall, playing with Scorpius.

"I didn't expect you to be anywhere else." She smiled, nodding at him before leaving the room. She jumped and held her hand to her chest when she saw Astoria standing there. The pureblood laughed and shook her head, "You're still trying, Granger? After all these years you can't take the hint that Draco doesn't like you. Just leave." Astoria said, narrowing her eyes at Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, but one, I was bought by Lucius and Narcissa, you can't fire me. And two, who would take care of /your/ son if I left and Draco was at work?" She said in false politeness. Astoria slapped Hermione across the cheek, "You don't speak to me like that in my house!" She yelled. Hermione just stood her ground.

Draco stopped as he heard voices coming from outside the door. He quickly stood, placing Scorpius in his cot before opening the door. "What in Merlin's name is going on out here?" He asked, shutting the door behind him and look between the two girls.

"Nothing happened. I'm leaving." Hermione said simply, walking to her room to back her three things. Astoria crossed her arms over her chest and grinned, watching Hermione walk away. Hermione then walked back out of her room, holding a small bag with the clothes she came in inside. "Tell Narcissa that lovely Astoria here has fired me." She said, walking past both of them, a slight swing to her hips.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at Astoria before grabbing Hermione's arm. "She can't fire you. She didn't pay. It states that only the people who paid, my Mother and my Father, have the ability to fire them." He looked at Astoria, shaking his head. "I know you hate her, but she's staying whether you like it or not. And she will stay until the day my Mother or Father set her free." He sighed, looking between the two. "Got it?"

"Hopefully soon so I can get away from this bloody hell hole." Hermione said, pushing past them and into Narcissa's room, going to calm herself by cleaning. "Draco, I don't see why you insist on keeping her. It's not like she's useful to us." Astoria whined, hearing Scorpius crying and not even flinching. Hermione sighed when she heard the baby and walked past them again, going into the nursery to change his diaper.

"She's not useful to us? She does everything around here! We got rid of the house elves just to have her as our maid!" He stopped yelling and scratched his neck as Hermione walked past and into the nursery. He gestured towards the nursery once the door was closed. "She spends more time with our son then you do! You're his Mother; you're supposed to be doing what Granger's doing! He said his first words today. Da-Da. That means nothing to you, does it?" He sighed, staring at her incredulously.

"No, not really. Why?" Astoria asked, "Great, the kid said his first words, lucky him. I didn't even want a kid. I've said that to Granger a million times. I didn't want to be a mother, I didn't want a son, and if I could I would get rid of him." Astoria said, acting like it wasn't even a care in the world. Hermione listened through the door, covering Scorpius' ears before walking to nursery's bathroom and running a bath. Hermione started singing a lullaby to him, not wanting him to hear all the rude things Astoria was saying.

"I can't believe you just said that. How can you not care about him? OUR SON!" He was angry now, raising his voice more. "HE IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME, AND YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK? I TOLD YOU WHEN WE GOT MARRIED THAT I WANTED KIDS, AND YOU AGREED!" He sighed, shaking his head. He thought for a few moments before speaking. "I think you should leave." He bit his lip, looking at her.

"Trust me I am." Astoria said, going into their room and waving her wand, gathering her things and apparating to her home. Hermione just shook her head, that woman had probably just lost the two best things to happen to her, but Hermione wasn't complaining. She knelt near the tub, holding Scorpius with one hand while the other rubbed soap against his chubby body.

Draco paced the hallway for a while, going over what just happened before entering the nursery. He heard them in the bathroom, so sat, waiting for them. Once they were back into the room, he looked up at Hermione, his head resting against the wall. "I'm getting a divorce. How am I going to tell my parents?"

"I-I don't know... I really haven't gone through anything like this." Hermione said, drying off Scorpius and letting him crawl around naked for a little, letting to boy have his happiness. "I'm sure your mother would understand if Astoria didn't care about Scorpius then she wasn't worth your time, and I'm sure your father will offer another pretty girl up to you." Hermione said, running her hands through her hair. "Just tell them the truth." was all she could think of.

He watched his son before looking back to Hermione. "I knew it wouldn't work... I've never loved her, at least, been in love with her, if you know what I mean. She hates kids- What were we thinking? I only married her to get my father off my back, since he practically thrust it upon me." He sighed. "Forced love is the worst. My Mother will understand, and it's not like much will change... She didn't look after him anyway. It was always me, or you."

"Well, be happy you have a chance to find love." Hermione sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "My whole life was ripped away from me once...Harry-" She stopped, completely breaking down at that point. She then continued, even though it was basically hard to understand due to her hiccups, sniffles, and whimpers. "Once Harry died I had nothing. Ron was gone, Fred was gone, all of my friends. Gone. And then there's you. Merlin, you. I always had feelings for you, and all I could hope for was our side to win so we might have been able to feel something for each other. But it's all gone." She sobbed, lowering herself onto the floor, continuing to crying until Scorpius crawled over to her and onto her lap. She couldn't help by smile at him as she continued crying.

Draco frowned as he watched her, listened to her. His problems sounded bad, but Hermione's were much worse. He looked shocked as she admitted her feelings for him, and raised an eyebrow. "Y-You have feelings for me?" He asked, as he moved closer to wrap an arm around her. He hated seeing people cry. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "You don't deserve any of this. You're a good person; you've never done any wrong." He sighed, looking at her.

"Of course I did, who wouldn't have feelings for you? Though, some reasons different than others." She said, answering his question while wiping her eyes. "Merlin, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I'm acting like this." Hermione sighed, moving Scorpius so he was on her lap, making silly noises on his skin to get him to laugh again.

"No, I'm sorry. You've lost everything. You do know that I've been on your side all along? I don't support him... I did it for my family. As I'm sure you did the same. I'm sorry we won. I'm sorry you lost everyone that meant everything to you. I'm sorry you have feelings for me." He let out a small chuckle, letting Scorpius wrap his hand around his finger. He spoke quietly. "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you throughout growing up..."

"Don't be sorry that I have feelings for you..." She smiled, shaking her head a little. "It was my own choice to like you, but the thing is... Unlike like all the others, I liked you because you were attractive, yes, but because we actually have a lot more in common than you think." She asked, looking up at him, "We would both do anything to protect our families, we love children, we are both thick headed, you're the only one I had to compete with in grades, and we both know right from wrong." She said, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

Draco smiled a little, realizing that they were alike in many ways. He hadn't even noticed. As she closed her eyes, he licked his lips before leaning in to press a soft, small kiss to her lips. "You're right. You're always right." He whispered as he pulled away. "My Father used to go crazy when he found out that someone was smarter than me. Obviously, he went crazier when he found out that someone was a Muggle-Born. I didn't care though, you worked hard. You deserved to be top of the class."

"Aside from me being a girl, a muggleborn, and a Gryffindor I can't say that we're that different at all." Hermione whispered before closing the space in between their lips again.

Draco was surprised when she kissed him this time, but returned the kiss, kissing her softly. He moved the hand from her back to her cheek, pulling her a little closer, remembering that Scorpius was on her knee.

Hermione held onto Scorpius with one hand as she set the other on the back of Draco's neck, running her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. The door opened just a crack and Narcissa walked in, "Well, I'll just take Scorpius and leave you two alone then." She smiled, glad Astoria was gone. Hermione pulled away from Draco, her eyes widened. "What? You really thought I would buy Miss Granger for no reason? I'm your mother, Draco, I do know about the girls you like." She smirked, getting Scorpius dressed.

As Draco heard the door open, he pulled away quickly and staring at his Mother, expecting her to ask many questions. He was surprised at what she said, and blushed a little at her last sentence. He cleared his throat, glancing at his Mother. "Thank you, Mother. Will you tell Father? I don't think I can-"

"You don't think you can what? Draco?" Lucius asked, smirking and stepping out from behind the door, setting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Miss Granger." He nodded, looking at the girl whose cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said back, unable to hold her laughter any longer.

He groaned, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them to look straight at his Father. "Father, we need to speak..." He said as he stood. "I and Astoria are getting a divorce."

"I sort of realized that after your mother caught you and Miss Granger kissing." He said. Narcissa beckoned for Hermione to come with her, and she did so, picking up some things for Scorpius on the way. As the three left, Lucius sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Are you happy with her?" He asked, talking about Hermione.

Draco watched his Mother, Scorpius and Hermione leave the room. He began pacing, glancing at his Father. "Am I happy? That can't be a serious question. It's her. It's always been her. She's the one I always came home to. She's the one who mothers my child. She's the one who understands me." He stopped in front of his Father. "I am very happy with her." He assured.

"Then you will go and do as you want. I'm not going to force you into anything, and I want you to know we've found the Order." He stopped for a second, sighing, "And we're joining. If you are happy with Miss Granger, we will fight for you two to be able to reproduce." Lucius said, sighing. Draco was lucky his father loved his family as much as he did, or else this wouldn't be happening.

Draco gave Lucius an unbelievable look before grinning. He pulled his Father into a hug, even though it was so unlike them. "Thank you, Father- You don't understand how much this means to me." He pulled away, smiling.

"Oh, believe me... I do. I wouldn't hear the end of it from your mother." He said, shaking his head with a smile. "Is it safe to come back upstairs now?" Narcissa called, "Yes, but that's just for you and Scorpius. Hermione is staying down there." Lucius called, shooing Draco down the steps.

Draco looked back to his Father, mumbling "What am I supposed to say?-" He sighed, entering the room nervously and stopping when he saw her. "Hello." He let out a small chuckle, moving to sit beside her. "What did my Mother say?"

"Nothing, we eavesdropped on you." Hermione smiled, looking over at him. "That was amazing what you said, I-I feel the same way about you." She smiled, her cheeks flushing.

Draco flushed, closing his eyes for a few seconds and shaking his head. "Of course. That's what my Mother does." He let out a small chuckle, smiling at her. "I meant it all. I know you do." He moved to grab her hand, holding it gently. "This is why I want you to be my girlfriend, and future wife. Once Astoria and I are divorced, of course."

"I would love that, Draco." Hermione smiled, kissing his cheek gently. "Does this mean I don't have to sleep on that stiff mattress anymore and I get normal clothes?" She whispered in his ear, laughing a little.

He laughed, kissing her cheek before pulling away to look at her. He moved a hand to push a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "Yes, you can sleep with me and we'll buy you some normal clothes."

"Happy day, happy day!" She laughed, moving onto his lap. "First, I find out that the guy I love loves me. Then, I find out he wants me to be his girlfriend and eventually wife, and to top it off I get a new bed to sleep on and clothes!" She said, laughed, as she leaned against him.

He held her closing, laughing as he leaned back against the couch. "And not to mention, I want you to be the Mother of Scorpius."

"What?!" Hermione asked happily, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You don't even know how much that means to me, Draco. Thank you so much!"

"No, thank you." He smiled, kissing her head and holding her even closer. "I'm so glad I can finally fight by your side." He smiled, moving to look at her. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
